


古阿尔切洛的梦

by EmyJxxL



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, 无差, 童话梗, 莫萨莫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyJxxL/pseuds/EmyJxxL
Summary: 古阿尔切洛通过四个梦得到了自己的真爱，但Mikelangelo有点不太一样。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 除特别写明外，文中交流语言均为意大利语。  
> 当作友达上来看也不是不可以  
> 童话原文放在第二章

米开朗基罗·勒孔特曾得过一种怪病。他本是一个自由快乐的意大利青年，为追求自己的音乐梦想周游欧洲。但当他在比利时停下歇脚时，却被一些怪东西缠上了。他开始没完没了的做噩梦。 日子长了，他甚至开始逃避睡眠。有时候他写曲子写累了，抖抖手腕就背上吉他跑去pub吧里唱歌；pub吧打烊了，他就在本地的几个摇滚乐队里跑动。

唉，可是，要知道人没有睡眠，可是活不下去的。

米开朗基罗开始吃安眠药，没用；镇静剂，没用。那些梦魇就像是魔法，只要他闭上眼睛，意识下沉，银鼻子绅士和凶恶的独眼骑士*便踏着烈火向他冲来。

“Putain. ”他嘟囔着，决定给妈妈打个电话。

“我考虑回家。”他直接说了，“妈妈，我给奇怪的梦缠住了，我就像可怜的古阿尔切洛，罗莎琳达或卡捷琳娜*都救不了我。”

妈妈在另一头大笑。

米开朗基罗有些难过，他觉得自己像个孩子：“妈妈，您不知道…我自己也觉得很不可思议，但这些梦是如此真实。”

“我亲爱的，你怎么不学学可怜的古阿尔切洛是怎么解决的？”

古阿尔切洛靠着三枝蕨树枝和一句咒语就摆脱了噩梦，可那是童话。米开朗基罗曾无数次听着这些故事说去哪怕梦里的人物再逼真，那也是假的，童话也是假的。

但米开朗基罗已经走投无路了，他觉得反正都这样了，不妨试试。好在蕨树枝并不难找，他花钱在花鸟市场买了一株。

-

米开朗基罗站在巴黎飘雨的天空下，向路人发谱子，介绍自己的音乐，但大家见到流浪汉一样对他不理不睬。女人们转开美丽的脸庞，男人们干脆将谱子扔在地上。他气坏了，冲路人大喊着，可对方显然听不懂意大利语，却也用法语激烈反驳着。米开朗基罗也听不懂法语，他甚至没去过法国。有好几位女士还用雨伞用力抽他。他像只鸭子一样被赶来赶去，在街上胡乱跑着。后来他见到的每一个人都打他，他躲闪着从凯旋门就那么他妈的一路跑进美仁宫。

“GEN——”一个十六、十七世纪打扮的男人远远跺着拐杖冲他大吼。可米开朗基罗实在太累了，一个不小心正好摔在一位黑衣绅士面前。那男人也是一副古代扮相，冲他弯下腰，手在口袋里掏着。

糟了！一阵不详的预感在米开朗基罗心中升起。避开那男人的脸，他抬头看到对方做工精致的领花，那仿佛给了他勇气大喊道：

“我看见的那东西是在梦里，  
请在梦醒时到我家里来。”

话音刚落，一切都消失于黑暗。

-

这是米开朗基罗落地比利时两个月来睡的第一个安稳觉。小时候的童话的确给他留下了不小的影响，他因童话而发起梦魇，又用童话破除了它。这也许是心理学范畴的问题了。他用手梳着头发，打算化点妆以掩盖未退去的黑眼圈。

瞧那化妆桌上多了什么？

一个黑色的、中心镶着黑曜石的领花，把它拿起来对着阳光，甚至能看到紫色的猫眼。丝绸翻折缠绕成一个十字，垂下两条长长的绑带。

米开朗基罗想起那个童话。古阿尔切洛带走了梦国的三件宝物，梦国使臣为收回宝物向他许诺好梦永远，但阿古尔切洛后来再次打破规定，从梦国带走了他心爱的女孩，从此不再做梦。那难道都是真的？

这是古阿尔切洛的第一场梦，他从梦中带走了一个领花。

-

米开朗基罗挥舞着光剑，正与黑武士决斗。他非常兴奋，不只是因为光剑发出的灯管一样的滋滋声。他活像个中世纪的骑士，抵挡黑武士的进攻。

“我在星球大战！我是Han Solo！”米开朗基罗激动地大叫。下一秒他的剑就被黑武士卸去，高高弹起之后落在远处。米开朗基罗撒腿就跑，黑武士拔腿就追。有那么一下黑武士追的紧了，光剑敲在他背上。

“哎哟！”他疼的大叫，可脚步更快了。什么光剑！明明是灯管！

这古怪的梦似乎赋予了他奇怪的能力，米开朗基罗从千年隼号跑过死星又他妈的跑到维也纳，像踩上了曲速轨道。他好像到了古画中的维也纳，什么都盖着一层淡黄色的滤镜，只有两三层高的复式矮房排列在街道两侧。一位黑衣黑发的绅士正在开其中一扇门。

“先生先生！请帮帮我！”米开朗基罗认出这位领花的主人，冲过去抓住他的手，“有人在追杀我，我需要找个地方躲起来！”

黑衣男人看起来十分惊讶，眨着眼，问他：“阁下，您怎么——”

来不及了。米开朗基罗打断了他：“他追来了！您身上有带什么防身的武器吗？”远远的，黑武士拖着灯管卷着黄沙而来，黑衣男人犹豫了一下，从袖子中摸出一把小巧的拆信刀。

“我只有这个……”

“没事，不是不可以。”米开朗基罗伸手接过小刀，忽然发现自己穿着同面前人同时代的古典服饰，他突然想到了那句咒语。黑武士只离他几尺远了，高举手中的光剑，嘶声道：

“I AM YOUR FA——”

“我看见的那东西是在梦里，  
请在梦醒时到我家里来！”

米开朗基罗举着小刀，像个骄傲的魔法师。那男人没了领花的领口敞开着。

-

“……是的…是的妈妈，我不再做噩梦了…放了蕨树枝呃…妈妈，那是童话…不回去了，再过段时间吧…我好着呢……”

那把拆信刀就放在领花旁，纯银打的刀片，单边开刃，木柄上刻着纹路。

他不可能把这事告诉任何人。一方面，因为它很荒唐；另一方面，他希望这领花和小刀成为一个美好的秘密。哪怕是以早晨醒来仍酸疼的腿作为代价的。自枕了那蕨树枝的一个星期以来，他确实不再从噩梦中惊醒过，几乎夜夜无梦。唯一入梦的两次为他带来了两件礼物。

米开朗基罗还带着表演时的妆，但他等不及卸下便躺在床上睡去。

-

“您——您会说意大利语？”那男人坐在钢琴前，仍穿着那件黑色天鹅绒外套，只是领口多了一条白丝巾。琴键那一面冲着窗台，那男人也不转身，只给窗台上的米开朗基罗看他的后背。米开朗基罗嗤笑出声：

“我们不正用意大利语交谈着么？”他靠在木制的窗框，一双套着黑色小腿袜的腿垂下，晃着。窗外，清一色的矮房绵延至远方，围住一座突兀而起的哥特教堂。

“哦——是呀，我想我记错了……”

“记错了？”

“我想您是德国人——”

“德国人？”

这对话变得有些奇怪，男人迅速转开了话题：“请允许我为您弹首曲子吧。”

是《小星星变奏曲》。

米开朗基罗有一种令他不太舒服的预感。古阿尔切洛做了三年的好梦才终于梦见与他相爱的梦中情人。但米开朗基罗等不了三年。预感告诉他，他就快离开这儿了。

“告诉我，朋友。”他跳下窗台，挤坐到那男人左边，“我该如何带您离开？”

“您已经带走了我的领花和小刀，还有什么是您不能带走的呢？”

“是，我也许能带您离开这儿，但我无法确保能连您的心一同带走。”米开朗基罗看着那男人，要把他的模样刻在脑海里，白皙的脸上有络腮胡青色的印。

瞧那扇子一样的眼睫毛！他都分不清哪儿是它投下的阴影哪儿是它本身。浓密的、弯弯的眉毛中间还连着点碎毛——他只听说不少法国人都长那个。还有停滞在琴键上的手——他好奇它们在自己的吉他弦上会有怎样的灵动。

“说出那咒语，您将拥有我的爱，但代价是，您会失去已拥有的。”男人语气轻轻，像在说一件无关紧要的事。

“我看见的那东西是在梦里，  
请在梦醒时到我家里来。

“我不能说我不在乎自己所拥有的，但我必须让您知道我愿意付出一切。我在您身上看见了阿慕耳（Amour）。”

那男人怔怔看着他，低声对他说：“……On se reverra. ”他伸手试图抓住被突然席卷的黑暗分开的米开朗基罗。四周的景象倒下了，他们像是舞台上被唯一聚光灯打亮的角色。

“On se reverra. ”米开朗基罗认真重复着，任由梦境的手将他拉离聚光灯。

-  
*阿慕耳就是丘比特，与精灵普绪喀是一对恋人  
-

领花和刀都不见了。米开朗基罗醒来时，手里紧攥着一张羊皮纸。梦国带走了他情人的信物，留下一纸乐谱。

“您将拥有我的爱。”

难道他是个音乐精灵？

他坐到化妆桌前开始卸妆，才发现融化的眼线液像黑色的泪水在脸颊上留下两道痕迹，一摸——还是湿的。

他把那谱子拿给一位常去酒吧的老指挥家看，老人告诉他，上面是莫扎特的歌剧《魔笛》的部分唱段。

“本来我还没那么确定的，但是您看这儿，”退休的音乐家把一个写在纸张背面右下角的几个字母指给米开朗基罗看。字体奇怪的倾斜向右侧。“虽然有些潦草，但可以看出写的是‘wolf’，我认为它指的应是‘Wolfgang. A. Mozart’。”

那又有什么意思？他确实失去了不少，他甚至不再做梦。睡觉时两眼一闭眼前一黑，再睁眼时便到了早上。瞧瞧古阿尔切洛的梦为他带来了什么？它带走了米开朗基罗的烦恼，却留下更多痛苦。梦国的大门向他永远关上了，蕨树枝也没了存在的意义。

On se reverra.

这是他们之间说的最后一句话。米开朗基罗完全不知道他是什么意思，却牢牢记住了它。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *罗莎琳达、卡捷琳娜均为意大利童话中的正面女性形象，银鼻子绅士和独眼骑士则为反面人物


	2. 古阿尔切洛的梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来源：意大利童话

　　从前，在佛罗伦萨有一个青年，名叫古阿尔切洛。他身体壮实，外表漂亮，家里不穷，真如俗语所说：朋友不用为他操心，敌人对他却十分嫉妒。  
　　不幸的是，古阿尔切洛每天夜里都要做噩梦。日子一长，他几乎害怕睡觉了。有时，他骑着马回家，累得站不住了，很想在床上躺一会儿，但为了怕做梦，仍然再出去参加舞会。会后还不敢回来睡觉，又到别的地方去玩……谁都知道，不睡觉的人是不能活下去的，最后古阿尔切洛，就像棵被割倒的草，倒在了自己的床上。  
　　这时，噩梦马上开始折磨他，吓得古阿尔切洛在梦中大声喊叫了起来，出了一身冷汗。他醒后，呻吟着，再也睡不着了。  
　　有一天，他父亲的一个老朋友里嘉多老人来看他。古阿尔切洛向他讲了自己的不幸，里嘉多老人听了说：  
　　“不幸的年轻人，别人叫我魔术师，其实我并没有什么高超的本领。但我爱你的父亲如同自己的兄弟，爱你如同自己的儿子。所以我想试图帮助你。  
你听好：  
　　等到夜里，当月亮出来时，你就到森林里去折厥树树枝。一枝扔到流水里去，第二枝扔到燃烧着的火里去，第三枝在你睡前，把它放在枕头下面。  
那么，你无论梦见什么，都不要怕。你在梦中要像清醒时一样勇敢。还有，你要知道，在最凶恶的梦里，有时也会向我们呈现美好的东西，你要是碰到这种情况时就说：  
　　‘我看见的那东西是在梦里：  
　　请在梦醒时到我家里来！’这就是我能给你的一切忠告。”  
　　里嘉多老人说完这些话，就告别古阿尔切洛走了。  
　　古阿尔切洛照此做了。这一夜，古阿尔切洛果真做了一个梦。梦见自己在一个舞会上，那里有一个豪华的大厅，那里有许多衣着华丽的太太和绅士，他们唱着、跳着、笑着，但古阿尔切洛一走到他们面前时，他们就避开。太太们厌恶地撩起拖拉在地的长后襟，男人们对他拳打脚踢，好像他是一条癞皮狗，古阿尔切洛感到自己受了极大的侮辱，气得连气也喘不过来。  
　　突然，太太们和男舞伴走开了，古阿尔切洛站在一个身材高大的先生面前。大厅里灯光很亮，但他无论怎么努力，也看不清这个高大先生的脸，吓得他顿时出了一身冷汗。那个高大的先生用低沉的声音说：  
　　“该结果这个东西了！”  
　　说完，他从金刀鞘里抽出宝剑，剑柄上镶着宝石，闪着寒光向古阿尔切洛刺来。古阿尔切洛像中了魔一般，他知道，转眼之间，自己的头就会落地。  
就在这时，他想起了父亲的朋友里嘉多先生的话，就鼓足勇气说：  
　　“我看见的那东西是在梦里，  
　　请在梦醒时到我家里来！”  
　　话音刚落，一切都消失了：大厅里的灯熄灭了，太太们和舞伴们也仿佛融化了，宝剑闪了一下光也消失了……古阿尔切洛安稳地睡到天亮。  
　　第二天早晨，他睁眼一看，柄上镶着许多宝石的剑竟挂在自己的床头上！  
　　第二天夜里，他躺下后又做梦了。梦见自己像一只被追逐的兔子在无边无际的田野上奔跑。在他后面有一个人，骑着一匹乌黑马，披着斗篷，拿着长矛。古阿尔切洛双腿发软，心跳得几乎撞着了肋骨。  
　　不多一会，骑士追上了他。他想：我马上要完蛋了。于是，他停了下来，等待可怕的灾祸来到自己的头上。可就在这时，他突然想起了里嘉多的话，于是，古阿尔切洛抬头一看，马上被骑士的那匹马吸引住了：这是一匹多好的马！乌黑，没有一点杂色，细腿，鬃毛密实！古阿尔切洛就说：  
　　“我看见的那东西是在梦里，  
　　请在梦醒时到我家里来！”  
　　话音刚落，一切又消失了。  
　　第二天一早，古阿尔切洛醒来，朝房间四周一看，什么也没变化。但当他往窗外一望时，看见台阶上站着一匹马。毛色乌黑，没一点杂色，细腿，鬃毛密实。  
　　可是古阿尔切洛不但不感兴趣，反而说：“我并不想要马，我只想安静！”  
　　可是，每到夜里，噩梦还是缠绕着他。他不得不按照里嘉多的话去做：  
到了睡觉时，他在枕头底下放了一技厥树树枝。  
　　这夜他梦见自己在一个黑暗的山洞里走。古阿尔切洛想走出山洞，但找不到出口。走到这一边，碰到了一堵无门无窗的石墙，走到另一边，又进入死胡同。怎么办啊？难道就在这低矮的洞穴下度过整整一生吗？想到这里，他绝望地用拳头敲墙，石头松动了，他挖一块一看，只见里面是闪闪发光的宝石、金币、红宝石、钻石等，照得古阿尔切洛眼睛都睁不开。可这些宝石见到古阿尔切洛却拼命地向他砸来。古阿尔切洛在绝望中又想到了父亲的老朋友里嘉多先生的话，于是他马上说：  
　　“我看见的那东西是在梦里，  
　　请在梦醒时到我家里来！”  
　　话音刚落，那一切东西都消失了。  
　　早晨，古阿尔切洛刚睁开眼睛，便看见整整一大堆宝石，好像打谷后落下来的小麦一般，堆放在房子的中间。  
　　这时，传来了敲门声，古阿尔切洛还没有来得及说“进来”，门就慢慢开了。房间里进来一个一本正经的小人，他的胡子很长，胡子尖好像扫帚一样扫着地，鼻子像松果，眼珠像两颗钻石，身上的衣服非常华丽，就是王宫里讲究衣着的人见了也要羡慕。  
　　古阿尔切洛想起来了：这个奇怪的人，自己好像在梦中见过。  
　　这时，梦中人好像松鼠一样，沿着床脚走来走去，不多一会，还爬到了古阿尔切洛的膝盖上，用刺耳的声音说：  
　　“古阿尔切洛先生！我的主人——梦国的国王陛下，他对自己王国里发生的事非常不安，因为您已经占有了仅在梦中能见到的美丽的剑！您带走了跑得比思想还快的好马，今天夜里您又搬空了王国的宝库。事情再也不能这样继续下去了，梦国的国王派我来同您谈谈。”  
　　“啊，原来这样！”古阿尔切洛狂怒地叫道，“我倒要问问，你们的国王又是怎样对待不愿进入梦国的那些不幸的人呢？我总有一天要同他算清这笔帐！多少年来，我每夜都怕闭上眼睛，现在我总算能躺着睡觉了。我要警告你们国王：谁跳舞，谁就应该支付吹风笛者的钱；谁切开瓜，谁就应该买下瓜。没有一只狗咬我后我不打它的。你们国王对我戏弄、折磨、刺激、虐待，喝我心里的血、眼里的泪，你们的国家是黄蜂窝，你们的河里流的不是清清的泉水，而是我的汗和血！……”  
　　古阿尔切洛说到这儿，停下来，喘了口气。这时梦中人已被这暴风雨般的话镇住了，过了一会儿才说：  
　　“我的国王保证以后再不让您做噩梦了。”  
　　古阿尔切洛却说：  
　　“想从我这里要回东西，这太便宜他了！”  
　　“您只要把从我的国王那里拿去的东西都交还，并发誓以后不再拿走任何一件东西，国王就给您最好的梦，都是你自己愿意做的梦。”  
　　古阿尔切洛高兴了，回答说：  
　　“好！”  
　　“这样，祝你做好梦！”  
　　梦中人尖叫了一下，马上就不见了。与这同时，宝石消失了，剑不见了，马厩也空了。  
　　从此以后，古阿尔切洛愉快地过日子了。睡下以后，他就乐于做梦，做的的确都是最令人愉快的梦。有时候梦很可笑，他白天想起来时，也会突然发出笑声；有时候梦是那么奇妙，他真舍不得醒过来。  
　　就这样过了三年。有一天，古阿尔切洛梦见自己在一片开花的草地上同一个姑娘并肩行走。他觉得从来没有像现在这样幸福过。他听着姑娘的甜言蜜语，看着她的明亮眼睛，感到自己的心里燃烧起了爱情的烈火，突然他想起这一切都是梦，心里有点悲哀了。他说：  
　　“我们走慢一点！我怕走到草地边缘时，你就消失了。过去，我总是愉快地等待白天的来到，但今天，我希望太阳不要升起，夜晚不要结束，总之一句话，我爱你……”  
　　“你有权使我们不分离！”姑娘激动地说，“你为什么还迟疑不决？快点碰我一下，说出你那咒语！”  
　　“但我已向你的国王发誓，永远不带走他国家里的任何东西！”  
　　“难道我是东西？”美丽的姑娘惊奇地问，“我是一片轻轻的云，在高空中要逐渐消失，如果你碰我一下，我将变成一个最爱你的活姑娘。”  
　　古阿尔切洛听了惊叫起来：  
　　“你爱我？”  
　　姑娘点了点头。  
　　古阿尔切洛顿时忘记了世界上的一切，紧紧地抱住自己心爱的姑娘，说：  
　　“我见到的那是在梦里，  
　　请在梦醒时到我家里来！”  
　　第二天醒来，梦中的幻象果然变成了现实。古阿尔切洛非常高兴，他同姑娘结了婚，过着幸福的生活。  
　　事情很奇怪，从此以后，古阿尔切洛既不做噩梦，也不做好梦了。一定是梦国国王下令卫士们不再放古阿尔切洛进入自己的国土。但古阿尔切洛并不难过，因为他已幸福地与梦中相遇的姑娘生活在一起了。


	3. On se reverra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线篡改预警  
> 对角色行为的擅自分析预警  
> 可能会有逻辑不顺之处，致歉在先

-

他在布鲁塞尔飘雨的天空下乱走，一路晃到了欧盟总部门口。米开朗基罗看着那些湿漉漉垂在杆上的国旗，突然想去法国看看。

-

当他走进房间的时候，许多人都在为他喝彩。米开朗基罗来参加法语音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》的试镜。说是试镜，他已被提前告知参加这次录像试镜的只有几个人，几乎就是最终人选了，他有信心认为那角色是他的。唯一的问题在于尽管米开朗基罗在法国已经混了一段时间，法语却还讲不顺流。

“勒孔特先生！”导演喊他，“是这样，我们已经订好演员了，莫扎特非您莫属。今天来的这几位是其他角色的A卡，我们想请您一起看看，提些建议。”

米开朗基罗没什么好拒绝的，他就在靠门附近随便找了个位置坐下。

“安东尼奥·萨列里——弗洛朗·莫特。请开始吧。”导演坐在第一排，拿着话筒念名单。

一个穿着白T恤的青年抱着吉他蹦蹦跳跳跑上台。

“波西米亚狂想曲，谢谢。”弗洛朗莫特个头比较高，略微缩着肩膀，也许是有些害羞。尽管弗洛朗把头发梳到了后面，打扮随意，米开朗基罗还是立刻认出了他。

“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?”

沙哑的声音想起，把米开朗基罗推进了回忆之中。无视那一纸乐谱，多年来米开朗基罗一直把它当做一场长梦。况且这位莫特先生的气质与梦中人差了十万八千里，没了胡子遮挡的下巴上全是软肉，表情繁多，一发力唱高音脸就变形。但无疑他是富有才华的，他手指拨弦的动作是那么流畅有灵性，看向观众时眼睛里无意流动的光……

他曾经在一本哲学书上看过这样的说法：人总是活在当下，而记忆都是虚幻的梦。当时他只觉得这个说法拗口又玄乎，没头没尾也无从解释。现在一想，一个合情合理的解释真的有那么重要吗？

导演回头看他，米开朗基罗冲他肯定的点点头。

饰演康斯坦斯的那位克烈罗小姐十分讨人喜欢，声音甜甜软软的像无害的小猫，导演为他们做完介绍后，她激动地握着米开朗基罗的手。

“您是那位莫扎特！天哪！真的是您！我仰慕您的音乐很久了！”这位哥特打扮的女孩恨不得把米开朗基罗带回家供起来，但她很快冷静下来直接替导演向米开朗基罗介绍了其他人。相比克烈罗，梅丽莎马尔斯小姐和玛厄娃小姐要沉稳的多。

“弗洛朗·莫特，他在剧中饰演莫扎特的死对头，萨列里。”

“米开朗基罗·乐孔特，很高兴见到您，你开朗基罗同他握手，目不转睛，瞧着他，像是要确认什么。弗洛朗看起来还是有些害羞，但仍努力回应了他。

“弗洛朗·莫特。久仰大名了。Mon dieu！您的眼妆画的比您的画还好看。”

米开朗基罗接受了这个别扭的夸奖，与旁人一同大笑起来，弗洛朗也腼腆笑着，他们都在彼此眼中看见了熟悉的东西。

我们会再见。

就在这一刻。

-

“你会说意大利语吗？”有一天米开朗基罗突然问弗洛朗。

“什么？”

“没什么。”米开朗基罗陷入沉思。

“噢——我知道您这是欺负我，您是不是想用意大利语说我坏话？”

米开朗基罗每次看到弗洛朗弹吉他都觉得特开心，有种梦想成真的感觉。他翻出那张旧羊皮纸，从正面看，wolf就成了一个用圆体书写的“flow”，怪明显的，不是吗？

We tweet wet wild中间有一段魔笛，当时编曲劳资光头离开，浪迹，罗便提出建议

“天才！米开朗，天才！”

弗洛朗莫特的扮相同梦里那男人如出一辙，最后一场梦给了米开朗一个准确到可怕的预言。他们究竟是不是同一个人？米开朗基罗常常问自己。显然梦境的守卫不够严密，泄露了天机，但这种知道真相又不完全知道的感觉真是太不好了。

“米开来！来吃这个！”弗洛朗冲他大喊，嘴里塞得满满的，米开朗基罗看清他手里抱的是一大桶冰激凌。

“来了来了！Floooo我来了！”他一路蹦跳过去。自从他与弗洛朗成为好朋友，他的体重就一直在增加。这不奇怪，这就是他们的日常。一个男人与她的男性朋友分食同一桶冰激凌，这要在那不勒斯街头，你可能会被突然冲出的极端恐同者殴打。

我真是没救了。他一边吃，很快就把这想法抛到脑后。

我们会再见，我们会再见。

米开朗基罗常常以为自己回到了那个不知名小屋里，还和自己的梦中人在一起。莫扎特的终曲临近时，萨列里站在他面前抱着自己的手，眼圈发红。他从床上下来的时候，直接喊了弗洛朗，底下观众发了狂的尖叫，弗洛朗原本入戏的悲伤表情也有了裂缝。米开朗基罗是憋不住，噗的一声喷在麦上。他不知道自己为什么要那么做，他只是想，是时候放下那些梦了。当初她爱的男人爱的疯狂，但现在他有弗洛朗·莫特。

更好。

-

花鸟市场，北京。

米开朗基罗与弗洛廊打算借演唱会之机，好好在北京疯上几天，然后弗洛朗说想进花鸟市场，他们就来了。一路上人很多，大部分是本地的人，两个外国男人引起不少回头，弗洛朗缺突然不顾形象的大叫了起来。

“呀，这是蕨树？”

更多的人回头看他们，这让米开朗基罗有些尴尬，但毫无知觉的弗洛朗正翻出手机对着一盒植物的英文译名疯狂搜索，口中还念念有词。他也不忍心打断。

“什么呀，加拿大竟然没有…”

那盆植物很大，一组树干矮矮胖胖的，叶子也好大一把几乎看不见树枝。

“这会不会是什么亚种之类？”米开朗基罗问。

“…这个科只有一种，而且只有亚洲才有…什么呀，原来蕨树长这样，那好几年前我被人骗了，买了一盆假蕨树。”

米开朗基罗觉得有些好笑，当初那奇怪的冒牌货倒也不是全然无用的，他看着冲手机屏幕又是皱眉，又是叹气的弗洛朗，阿慕耳和普绪喀在他心中舞蹈欢唱。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早就写完了但是现在回头一看真是羞耻……  
> 我来解释一下子  
> 胡萝也在同一时间做了噩梦，就按着童话里那样买了一株假蕨树，估计和小米买了同一种（神志不清）做的就是对应莫扎特的梦  
> 为什么不在文中解释呢，因为我太菜忘记说了orz  
> 谢罪


End file.
